


apology.

by karasus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasus/pseuds/karasus
Summary: “I’m so sorry.”It was a croak, whispered but loud enough to reach you.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	apology.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i've read too many works of people mad at belphie and i get it, but i can't help but love this boy :(  
> i wanna dance with him  
> this is also my first piece of work on here. i hope everyone enjoys it
> 
> (no specified gender.)

“Can I have this dance?”

The hand that was stretched out to you was a newly familiar one. A hand you’ve grown more accustomed to over time, especially as it continued to always reach out to you.

You looked at him, Belphegor, as he seemed hesitant, nervous for your answer. You nodded, taking his hand as he led you out to the bustle of demons dancing together. The music was slow, gentle in your ears and once you two found a spot on the floor, the gentleness moved to come from his hands. One took your left, the other finding the small of your back, so soft that it felt as if his hand was actually hovering over your body, a ghosting touch.

Belphegor struggled to make eye contact as you gazed up at him, part of his face hidden by his hair, but it didn’t hide the light pink flush on his cheeks, his lips in a tight line. Seeing him only made you realize how much more you’ve come to know the demon. You’ve seen more of his mischievousness and playful attitude, more of his sweet and bashful side. Seeing what made him annoyed or happy, knowing his favorite place to sleep, and his favorite sweets that Barbatos would make. Learning about the things he thought about that kept him up late into the night, knowing the pain he still had in his heart, and knowing what made him feel safe. You were able to come to know Belphegor more and more over this short time, but with it, you knew there was still something that kept a wall in between the two of you. Something that you never spoke of.

There was part of you that could still remember the crushing feeling of his hands, tight and remorseless. The change in him after still didn’t make you feel any better, you were lucky because of Lilith. But, his hands are different now. So gentle and delicate on your skin, but most of all, full of fear. The hatred that once filled his actions are now gone, all replaced with this unrelenting fear of causing harm again. It made you ache in every fiber of your being. You should be afraid or angry, but you felt yourself only being filled with his emotions that he kept under disguise, only seemingly to come out when under your scrutiny. You shouldn’t have given him a chance, yet you did.

“I’m so sorry.”

It was a croak, whispered but loud enough to reach you. The hand in yours tightened, but not painfully, instead with a feeling of desperation. Your eyes didn’t leave him as he finally looked at you, pain seeping from the purple hues. It was almost as if he could read your mind, knowing what still plagued you, but his actions showed the plague was also in him. His teeth bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stay together.

“I’m so sorry…”

Again, and your chest hurts.

“I won’t hurt you again.”

In your own feeble attempt, you nudged yourself closer, moving out of eye range as you pressed your face to your hand that was resting on his shoulder. Belphegor’s arm around you, so gently pulled you in, the feeling of your bodies pressed together giving comfort to the demon and yourself. Nothing felt like that day ever again. He didn’t feel like that anger ever again. He was now soft and ever so loving.

“I love you.”

Trembling lips pressed to the crown of your head and you squeezed him, lightly, bringing yourself as close as you could. His cheek rested at the top of your head as you could feel him struggle to keep himself together, but you know you were doing no better.

Not everything has been answered, nor is everything close to perfect. Maybe there were still doubts that lingered in your mind, but for once, at least right now, you could feel his affection gracing you and showering you with emotion. You believed him. Everything else that bothered you could wait for another day, feeling now that you could speak of the unspeakable between you two. For this moment though, you wanted to only treasure it, hold it close to you.

“I love you.”


End file.
